The Day After Forever
by SavySoCool
Summary: The Volturi don't take losing lightly. In fact, they hate it. So now they want revenge, and they will pick people off one by one to get it. Rated T for violence, and some mild romance.
1. Preface

**The Day After Forever**

**A/N- **This is my first Twilight fanfiction, so I'm pretty nervous. I was kind of disappointed with the end of the real Twilight, so I wanted to make a more interesting fight between the Volturi. The battle won't happen right away, as with the real book, and there will be a few interesting twists along the way. So, without futher ado, the preface! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Preface<em>

**Renesmee's POV**

_I was running._

_The wind whipped past my face, my hair flying carelessly behind me. The greenery that made up the all-familiar forest blurred past, adding to the surreal effect that I loved so much. I was free...but most of all, I felt untouchable. I closed my eyes softly, not afraid of crashing. It was as if I could feel the forest around me. I inhaled deep, expecting the taste of oak to waft freely through my mouth. Instead, I tasted fire. _

_I opened my eyes quickly, and was shocked to see that scenery had changed. The foliage turned to ash, and the ground beneath me quaked. I slowed down quickly, looking around in confusion. The trees were gone, and left in its place was a barren wasteland. _

_Footsteps sounded behind me, and I whipped around, setting myself in a defensive stance. The figure was wearing a dark velvet cloak, which was draped carefully over their pointed shoulders. It extended to the floor, barely moving as the figure continued to move forward. The person was quite short, and their small frame seemed utterly breakable. But this wasn't what I was looking at. Instead, my attention was focused on the eyes._

_They were blood red, and seemed as if they were burning over with fire. They bore into my own eyes fervently, causing me to step back in caution. My eyes drifted to their face, and I took in the femininity and pale beauty that screamed 'vampire.' The woman seemed familiar, yet I couldn't place where I'd seen them before._

"_Who are you?" I shouted, surprised by how shaky my voice sounded. The person didn't respond, but rather smiled maniacally, showing off their perfect white teeth. They took another step forward, still looking slightly amused. I stepped back again, and let out a warning snarl. "Don't come any closer! Tell me who you are!"_

"_You don't remember me? How disappointing," the woman said, her surprisingly soft voice echoing slightly. "Maybe this will jog your memory."_

_My body was suddenly overtaken with immense pain, and I feel to my knees. My body contorted as I felt myself being ripped apart, burned, and beaten at the same time. I cringed on the ground, my teeth grinding together as the pain seared through my body._

_Just as soon as the pain had come, it was gone. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked over my body, shocked to see it unscathed, not a mark penetrating my pale skin. I shot quickly up, and stared at the woman. She hadn't even moved, and looked as if she was rather bored._

"_Who are you?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. She smiled again, and put the hood of the cloak over her head._

"_You'll find out," she seethed, and began to turn around. "But remember this. I will be back, and next time, I'll bring friends."_

_She began to walk away slowly, and the scenery gradually shifted back into the original forest it once was. By now, her figure had been completely engulfed by the surrounding forest._

"_Don't try and hide. We will find you," her voice rang out. I looked around, but I couldn't see her. "And we will pick you off one by one."_

* * *

><p>I woke up in fear, the strange woman's voice still ringing through my head. I looked around, reassuring myself that I was at home. That I was safe.<p>

"Renessme?" I heard someone ask. I shot up in fright, looking around.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice quaking. I saw a figure step out from the shadows of my room, and was relieved to see it was just my mom.

"Is everything all right, honey?" my mother asked me. I nodded in reassurance.

"Yeah, I just was a little spooked from a nightmare," I answered. Her face molded into concern, and she sifted into her motherly mode.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay," I said, shaking my head. "I'm just going to go back to sleep now."

"Oh. Okay," she said, turning. She gracefully walked to the door and prepared to leave. Before she did, she looked over at me. "If you need anything, just ask. Goodnight, dear."

"'Night, mom," I said, closing my eyes. The minute I did, the woman's menacing face appeared behind my eyelids. I shot them open, sighing.

"_This is going to be a long night…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **So, how'd you like it? This was just the preface, so therefore only a foreshadowing of the actual story. I'll actually continue it if popular. So that means, I need some reviews to act as motivation. Thanks, and have an amazing day!


	2. Surprise Visit

**The Day After Forever**

**A/N-** Hey people! I had little homework, so I thought I'd update. Thanks for the reviews! I literally burst with excitement when I saw them in my imbox. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I decided to make it somewhat humerous, but also suspensful. The actual fight scenes and action will happen a bit later. No need to rush it.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1- Surprise Visit<em>

**Renesmee's POV**

The next day found me surfing through a pile of clothes, trying to find the 'perfect' outfit for the first day of school. Alice was standing behind me, making sure I didn't wear anything that looked less than perfect. She was too obsessed with clothes for my liking, and because of that, I had to suffer. Now that I think about it, this is probably why mom suddenly ran out to hunt the minute Alice mentioned the words "fashion crisis."

Maybe if I wait till the next time Alice looks away, I can make a run for it…

"Don't even think about it," Alice states monotonously, still watching over my shoulder. Dang, I forgot about her visions. Sometimes it was a real pain to have a fortuneteller as an aunt and a mind reader for a father. I could never get away with anything.

"Oh, come on Alice!" I whine, tossing yet another shirt into our growing pile of rejects. "Can't I just throw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers and be on my way?"

I hear her gasp theatrically behind me. "Of course not! We are Cullen's. So therefore, we need to dress and accessorize to the fullest," she proclaims, dancing over to me. She crouches over the pile and examines it carefully. "We do not wear sne…sneak…oh, I can't even say the dreaded footwear, it's so repulsive!"

"Oh ha ha," I respond dryly. Alice picks up a light gray silk undershirt and a royal blue cardigan and tosses it over to me, her eyes still glued on the pile.

"Try these on," she commands, and I sigh loudly. I run out, change, and am back before Alice can even think to complain. She looks up from the pile, and sets her sights on my outfit. "Oh, I just love this!" She exclaims, lapping her hands together enthusiastically. I grin, happy that we have finally found something she likes. "Now, on to the pants and accessories!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>By the time school was over, I was sick of it.<p>

My whole family decided to enroll into high school with me, and they seemed to take absolute pleasure in embarrassing me in every way possible. First, my mom shouts at the top of her lungs, "I love you, honey," in front of the entire student body. Next, Emmett and dad stalk me to every class, threatening every boy who even looks my way. And last but not least, Alice begins chatting nonchalantly about all of the pairs of underwear I have and may want to get later.

So now, I officially hate high school.

I stalk through the doors to our house, and run to my room. I also make sure to scream everything that's bothering me in my head, just in case dad is listening. I pick my phone, and call my best friend. 'Hey Jacob, how soon can you get her-"

I don't even get to finish my sentence, and Jacob is standing in my room. "Hiya, Nessie," he says happily. Since he goes to some school down on the reserve, Jake and me don't get to talk as much as I'd like.

"Hi, Jake," I smile, momentarily forgetting about my small problems. "How's your father doing?"

"Well, dad's doing as well as he can at his age. I hate to see him grow older as I stay the same forever," he sighs, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yea, I know. It's the same with me and my grandma and grandpa," I emphasize, joining him.

"But what can you do?" He asks, shaking his head. "You can't stop death. It will always find you, and take everyone with it, one by one."

The minute he says those words, I stiffen. I immediately think back to my dream, and how close the strange woman's words were to Jake's.

"Nessie?" I hear Jacob ask, and I snap out of my reverie. "Are you okay?" Instead of explaining the dream, I decide to show him. I touch him on the shoulder and begin to transfer my memories of the dream to his brain. When it's over, he grimaces.

"Well…that was some dream," he says, shaking his head. "That woman… she looks familiar."

"Yea, that's what I thought. I- I feel as if I know her," I say, agreeing with him. We sit in silence for a minute, both of us deep in thought.

"That's it!" Jake shouts suddenly, jumping to his feet. I look up at him quickly, startled out of my thoughts. "I know who that lady is!"

"Who?" I question, getting curious.

"She's part of the Volturi," he explains. As soon as he words escape his mouth, the pieces begin to fall into place. "Her name was Jane." I nod, as he just confirmed my thoughts.

"I think you're right."

"But wait…why were you dreaming about Jane?" Jacob asks, scratching the back of his head.

"That's what I want to know…"

* * *

><p>The dreams – or should I say nightmares – continued to haunt my nights. Those same eyes, that same pain, and those same destructing words echoed in my head every second of the day, and filled my vision for the entire night. I wasn't sure if my dreams were trying to tell me something, or if they were just a figment of my imagination produced from my early childhood memories. Either way, I thought it best not to tell the rest of my family. That is why I constantly did complicated algebra problems in my head when around my father, as I am doing right now.<p>

"I was thinking about adding a nice fireplace to the sitting room," my grandma, Esme says.

"Oh, yes," Alice says enthusiastically, clapping her hands. "We could make it out of terra cotta stone! Oh, I could just see it right now!" I roll my eyes, amused. Of course Alice could see it.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Carlisle adds in, smiling warmly at his wife. "Why don't you and Alice get started on the plans, dear?"

"Okay, come along Esme!" Alice exclaims, already skipping to the study. Suddenly, she stops and turns to me. "Nessie, do you want to help?"

"Sure, why not?" I answer. Anything to get away from my father and his annoying mind reading.

"I heard that!" I hear my dad shout, but I'm already out the door.

"Sorry dad, but you know it's true!" I laugh, following closely behind my aunt. I hear him grumble, and I chuckle good-heartedly. I turn to my aunt and grandma, and we begin the plans. About twenty minutes later, we are done. Alice happily scoops up the plans, eager to show the rest of the clan.

"Okay guys, who's ready to see th-," Alice starts, but she stops mid-word. She drops the plans, a blank look overcoming her face. By the length she was out, it must be important.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asks, coming to her side. Alice shakes her head, and begins to speak.

"They're here," she states simply, to which we all look at her in confusion.

"Who's here," my mom asks, speaking what we all are thinking. Alice simply points to the doorway. About 4 seconds later, the doorbell sounds. My dad rushes to the door, and opens it quickly. When we see who's on the other side, we all gasp audibly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Thanks again for the reviews! I really love to write this, so the updates should be pretty fast. Anyway, please feel free to give me some feedback. I'd like to know your thoughs, andwhat I could do to make it better. Also, if you have any ideas you want me to put in the story, review and tell me. Thanks!

**Shout-Out Time!**

_**Anernerk- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. I hope the story will turn out good XP. **_

_**Nic0408- Thank you! I had a bunch of fun writing it. I actually didn't plan on putting this story up, but what can I say? I was bored! :D**_


	3. Shocking News

**The Day Ater Forever**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Not even a little...**

**A/N- **Hey People! I had too much homework yesterday, so I couldn't update. Since I had some free time today, I decided to write a bit. So, walluh. Anyway, I want to thank the person who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot. Remember, I need feedback to keep going. Otherwise, I'm not inspired and will produce...well...blech. Blech stories. And I know you don't want that. ;D

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2- Shocking News<em>

**Renesmee's POV**

Everyone gasps, staring for a second at the people at the door. My grandpa steps forward, and begins to address them.

"Senna, Zafrina, what are you two doing here?" He asks in confusion. I look at the two, taking in their familiar faces. They were part of the Amazon coven, and both had visited a few times over the years. I'm surprised to see only the two of them, and wonder why Kachiri isn't with them. "Not that you're not welcome, but I wish I would have had time to tell Esme make up a room for you."

"That's okay," Zafrina says, stepping forward. "We don't plan on staying. I just wanted to notify you on some…disturbing news." I see my dad cringe, and figure he read her mind.

"Okay," Carlisle says, nodding. "But before you do, why don't you two come in?" The pair nod slowly, and my grandpa steps aside. They walk by him, and we all shuffle slowly to the family room. "Now, what is your news?"

"Well," Senna starts, a pained look overcoming her, "if you haven't noticed already, Kachiri did not come with us. The reason is… well Kachiri has passed. Obviously, the reason is not of natural causes, but murder." I, as many others do, gasp at the news.

"Who did this?" Jasper demands, his jaw clenched together tightly. Before they could answer, the phone rings.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Charlie is going to call," Alice says simply. Dad rolls his eyes at her, but stands up.

"I'll go talk to him," Dad says, leaving the room. We watch him leave for a second, but quickly revert our attention back to what's left of the Amazon coven.

"Okay, back to the point," Uncle Jasper says, "do you know who did this?"

"That's the thing…we don't quite know," Zafrina states. "That is why we can't stay. We are tracking the killer – using their scent – but have come here requesting one thing."

"What do you need?" Esme asks, her helpful instinct coming into play. Zafrina doesn't answer right away, but instead looks at me.

"We want to enlist Renesmee's help," Zafrina says, and my eyes widen. My mom jumps to her feet, and glares at Zafrina.

"Absolutely not!" My mom snarls angrily. "I am not letting my daughter get involved with murderers! For goodness sake, the murderer killed a full-grown vampire! My daughter is still a _half-human_ girl!"

"Relax," Senna says quickly, shushing my mom. "We didn't mean it like that. We just need Renesmee to catch the scent of the murderer and see if she knows who it is. If she does, then she could tell us through her gift."

"Oh," my mom says in embarrassment, sitting back down. "Then go right ahead." Zafrina nods, and takes out a scrap of clothing.

"What's this?" I ask, taking the cloth.

"It's a piece of the outfit Kachiri was wearing when she was killed," Zafrina says solemnly. "You see, me and Senna had gone into the village…hunting… when the murder was committed. By the time we got back, all that was left of Kachiri was a burned out fire, a pile of ash, and pieces of furniture scattered around from the struggle. We caught the scent of the killer, and, after searching through the mess, found a few pieces of shredded clothing."

I shudder, but take the scent in nonetheless. Zafrina and Senna look on hopefully, but I shake my head. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize it." The pair look down in disappointment.

"It's fine, I expected no less," Senna says, taking the cloth back sadly. They sit still for a second, but suddenly Senna stands up. "We must be on our way. We have some tracking to do."

"Okay," Carlisle says, standing up also. He leads them to the door, and they both leave. When he comes back, the whole family just sits silently, soaking in the news.

"I can't believe this happened to them," Alice says softly, her usual enthusiasm gone. We all agree solemnly, saddened by the news. I hear footsteps approaching, and look up. I see my dad walk into the room, his face unreadable.

"What did Charlie want, dear?" My mom asks curiously. Dad just stares at her sadly, a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Jacob called him. Billy Black's gone missing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Oh yea, I went there. But if you want me to continue, I have one request. Reviews. I need to know some people actually like this. So, unless I get 3 reviews, I won't update. I'm really sorry, but I need some feedback. I don't care if it's bad (as long as it's constructive critisism) or good. So, click that button down there, people! It's name is review, and it will make my day.

**Shout-OUT TIME!**

**Rylie16- Thanks a bunch for the review. If it wasn't for you this chapter would still be unwritten. It is people like you that keep my inspirtation alive. Thanks so much, and I hope you have an amazing day! :D**


End file.
